


Forgiveness

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Jack knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Forgiveness

“I’m so sorry,” Jack sobbed, wishing he could just calm down and only getting more upset in the process. He wanted their forgiveness but doubted he’d get it. 

Sam reacted first and wrapped his arms around their son. “I forgive you,” he told him, kissing the top of the nephilim’s head. Jack shook so badly that Sam himself was vibrating so he tried his best to soothe him. It didn’t seem to be working so Cas also pulled him in for a half hug.

Dean got down on his knees and looked up at him. “Hey, kid.”

“Hi,” Jack answered, his voice breaking as tears continued to pour down his face. 

He blew out a breath. “I’m going to be honest with you - I can’t forgive you just yet. You know how badly you hurt me - us - now - and I accept your apology. You’re my kid, and I love ya, but forgiveness is going to take a while. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed again.

“Please stop crying,” Dean pleaded. Sam and Cas helped Jack stand up and this time, he joined in on the hug.

“I feel very crowded,” Cas muttered, and they all laughed, Jack included. 

“I’m feeling _everything_ right now,” the nephilim admitted. All of his emotions were now dialed up tenfold, and he couldn’t handle it.

“You’ll adjust soon,” Sam assured him. Jack didn’t have a wall like he did but having all of those emotions slam into him at once had clearly broken him and would probably fuck him over for a while, until he re-adjusted to all of it.

“You lost your soul once too,” Jack remembered. After his return, Sam had pulled him aside and given him a condensed version of the story. Without any feeling at all, he had basically waved off his father’s concerns. Definitely wouldn’t do that again. 

“I did, and I’m here if you need me.”

“We’re all here if you need us,” Cas chimed in. 

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of us,” Dean added. He ruffled Jack’s hair with a free arm.

Jack glared at him but he didn’t have the heart to keep it. “Thanks. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m going to work hard to earn it.” His breath hitched and Cas reached up to wipe the tears off his face. 

“You’ll redeem yourself, Jack. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Sam missed his mother too but had been so caught up in saving the world he hadn’t allowed himself to truly grieve for her. Maybe that would change now that Jack was finally his normal self again.

“We’ve all fucked up but we’re family. Team Free Will here - fucking up is our normal.” Dean winked at him then pulled away.

Cas smiled at their son. “He’s right. Why don’t you go to bed? It’s been a long night.”

“Can you tell me about the alternate Sam and Dean in the morning?” Jack asked eagerly. He had been too upset to truly talk with them and get to know them.

“Sure. Hipster douchebags,” Dean muttered, jumping back to avoid Sam’s elbow. 

“I liked them. But ugh, that manbun.” Sam shuddered. The three of them walked Jack back to his room and each of them gave him a hug before leaving.

Dean knew he was hurting Jack by not forgiving him but he just couldn’t do it yet. He was glad his soul was back, though, and hoped this was a step in the right direction. They’d get there in time, hopefully before the nephilim had to kill Chuck.


End file.
